Alma Gargoyle
by Eagle Primecee
Summary: Una nueva amenaza se aproxima, todos los seres (humanos, gárgolas y seres mágicos) corren peligro. Elisa Maza tendrá una aventura que pondrá sus sentimientos a prueba; una búsqueda que le ayudará a comprender su destino. Guerras, lecciones de vida y un nuevo giro a la historia de las Gárgolas reunidas en éste fic.


**Saludo a la comunidad de Fanfiction con el gusto de siempre. En esta ocasión se expone un proyecto long fic sobre un fandom que quizás algunos los que tuvimos la dicha de ver ésta serie nos traiga buenos recuerdos: **_**Gárgolas: Héroes Góticos.**_ **Quizás realice algunas variantes a la trama original debido a que la última vez que se transmitió la serie para canal abierto fue en el año de 1997.**

**Deseo que puedan acompañarme en ésta nueva aventura. **

**Los personajes de Gárgolas no me pertenecen son propiedad de Disney; sólo soy dueña de mis Ocs.**

_**ALMA GARGOYLE**_

_**Capítulo 1: Secreto a voces**_

"_Mil veces he intentado decirte que te quiero, Mas la ardorosa confesión, mi vida, se ha vuelto de los labios a mi pecho"._

_Manuel Caballero (¡Miedo!)_

Era un día "tranquilo" en la ruidosa ciudad de Nueva York; como era de esperarse de las grandes ciudades, una vida rutinaria: tomar el metro, caminar de prisa por las grandes avenidas, tráfico interminable. ¡Qué días de aquellos!

La ciudadanía estaba acostumbrada a todo tipo de situaciones, y para aclarar, al decir "todo tipo" se mencionaba a la presencia de creaturas que por las noches vigilaban la gran ciudad, protegiendo a los inocentes: Las Gárgolas.

Estos seres se habían ganado el respeto de la comunidad de Nueva York al salvar a la población de cualquier amenaza (humana o mágica).

No todo fue fácil para estas figuras aladas y de extraordinaria fuerza, mucha gente por su apariencia les temía. ¿Quién podría establecer una amistad con ellos?

Fue entonces que por situaciones del deber, Elisa Maza había acudido al edificio del multimillonario David Xanatos. Dos polos totalmente opuestos: el hombre durante sus comienzos llevaba una vida de socialite que le servía de fachada para realizar su labor criminal. Por otra parte, la dama que usaba con orgullo su insignia de policía y que bajo el lema de _proteger y servir_ había brindado apoyo al líder del clan de las gárgolas para adaptarse a una nueva vida en pleno siglo XX.

Elisa y Xanatos fueron de los primeros humanos que establecieron un primer contacto con una especie única.

**Retroceso (Pequeña introducción de la tercera parte del capítulo despertar)**

Había transcurrido tres años desde que Elisa había conocido a las Gárgolas. La joven detective nunca olvidará como fue su primer encuentro con éstas creaturas.

Elisa Maza era una de las mejores detectives, se había abierto camino en una profesión donde los hombres dominaban dicha área. Ella era una hermosa persona en su físico; de piel morena, portaba una chaqueta roja, playera negra y pantalón de mezclilla azul; su cabello era largo que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros.

Su intuición le había llevado a ocupar el puesto dentro de la policía, y dicho don le llevó a investigar a David Xanatos por una explosión "inusual" dentro de la propiedad del multimillonario. Elisa sabía que esa explosión no era producto de un generador.

La joven había decidido aventurarse hacia la reciente adquisición de Xanatos: Un castillo de la edad media. Es obvio que no hay millonarios que sean excéntricos.

Elisa había percibido la presencia de alguien y como si fuese un sabueso seguía la pista. La primera impresión no se olvida, y ella había encontrado a una gárgola de aspecto gris que fungía como un perro guardián. Ella no duda en sacar su arma en señal de defensa, sin embargo; ella no esperaba encontrarse con una segunda gárgola que le había arrebatado el arma haciéndola pedazos con su arma.

He aquí uno de los primeros acercamientos que tuvo la detective Maza con el líder de las Gárgolas; situación que marcaría a ambos para siempre.

**Conflicto interno**

Regresando a la historia, Elisa Maza realizaba sus labores policíacas junto con su compañero Matt Bluestone quien portaba una gabardina amarilla. Ambos se habían trasladado hacia una unidad bancaria, un asalto había en proceso.

La policía de Nueva York había acordonado el área, varias patrullas bloqueaban el acceso a los curiosos. Elisa y Matt llegaban a la escena del incidente.

-¿Han negociado con ellos? – Preguntó Matt hacia uno de los oficiales en turno.

-Se han escuchado disparos en el interior detective – Respondió el susodicho – han pedido un helicóptero.

De repente los gritos de histeria en el interior del banco se hicieron escuchar un disparo se había escuchado.

-Entrégueles el helicóptero. – Respondió de forma tajante Elisa.

-Pero detective Maza… - Intervino el oficial.

-¡Cumpla con la orden oficial! – Intervino Bluestone en voz de mando.

Aquel oficial se dirigía a cumplir la orden.

-Tienes algo en mente, ¿verdad? – Expresó Matt.

-Así es, pero no podré hacerlo sola. – Dijo Elisa – Necesitaré hacer una llamada.

-Lástima que esto está pasando durante el día. – Mencionó el hombre con cierta intención.

Habían transcurrido cuarenta y cinco minutos, los asaltantes tenían considerado escapar vía aérea tomando como punto de acceso el helipuerto de la sucursal bancaria.

Un grupo de tres hombres con pasa montañas vestidos en color negro llevaba varias maletas hacia su aparición junto con un helicóptero solicitado.

Los tres daban por exitoso su fechoría, sin embargo; cuando intentaban abordar una especie de gárgola mecánica de color roja le impidió hacerlo. De inmediato los tres hombres dispararon pero todo era inútil. Con movimientos rápidos, aquella gárgola mecánica dejaba inconscientes a los desdichados asaltantes.

-Por lo visto han mejorado tus habilidades en batalla Xanatos. – Se escuchó la voz de una mujer que descendía del helicóptero.

Aquella gárgola mecánica voltea hacia quien le había dirigido la palabra y decide quitarse la parte de la cabeza metálica, dejando ver a un hombre de cabellera castaña, tez morena y con cierta barba de candado.

-Como ya lo he dicho detective Maza – Dijo con cierta fineza aquel hombre – He cambiado.

La mujer sonríe y en señal de agradecimiento ella estrecha la mano de Xanatos.

-Quisiera quedarme, pero ser empresario y padre de familia no es nada sencillo. – Dijo el hombre mientras abordaba el helicóptero. - ¿Llegarás al castillo hoy?

-Tal vez. – Dijo la joven con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a esposar a los asaltantes.

Aquel helicóptero se alejaba, poco a poco las unidades especiales hacían su aparición asegurando el perímetro; la detective ingresaba al interior del banco y podía ver aquella escena: Varios oficiales ayudando a salir a las personas, como a su vez brindando atención psicológica…

Sin embargo, una escena le llamó la atención: había paramédicos quienes recogían a una persona herida y lo subían de manera emergente a la ambulancia. Un rastro de sangre era notorio. Mientras que una mujer de cabello rubio observaba la escena.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Qué hice? – Dijo la mujer desconsolada. – Si tan sólo le hubiera dicho que lo amaba…

La joven detective se acerca hacia la mujer para brindarle el apoyo y tranquilizarla; ella escuchaba el relato de la mujer y mencionó que el hombre herido era su prometido.

-Me siento culpable detective – mencionó la mujer – Hoy era un día tranquilo; sin embargo discutí con él.

La mujer vestía un traje sastre en color azul, su apariencia era de una persona empresaria.

-Le dije que no deseaba en anunciar nuestra relación, ya que en el trabajo no es conveniente tener vínculos emocionales con tus compañeros de trabajo. Siempre he sobresalido en este mundo de trabajo, no puedo darme el lujo de mostrar debilidad. Sin embargo, durante el incidente, el me protegió…

Aquella mujer se desplomó en llanto; Elisa comprendía lo que sentía. Hay una expresión que dice que en la vida hay muchos espejos, y la detective veía ciertos reflejos en la empresaria.

Poco a poco la tranquilidad llegaba, pero era obvio que la detective Maza no estaba tranquila; Matt quien observaba a su compañera sabía que algo le pasaba pero respetaba su privacidad.

\- Elisa, nunca niegues una palabra de amor a la persona amada. – Dijo Matt en un tono confortante.

La joven del cabello negro observó a su compañero, ya que él sabía por qué había dicho eso.

**Las palabras de Ángela **

Iniciaba a ocultarse el sol, Elisa sabía de antemano que muy pronto sus amigos las gárgolas despertarían del sueño de piedra.

¿Por qué la detective Maza no había llegado al Castillo de Wyvern?

Desde el último enfrentamiento que sostuvieron con la sociedad secreta de "los canteros", como el hecho de que Nueva York había aceptado a las gárgolas; Elisa sentía que su trabajo con respecto a la protección de sus amigos llegaba a su fin; la joven deseaba darles su propio espacio en este nuevo mundo.

Aunque había algo más fuerte. Durante el tiempo en que había conocido al clan de Goliat, ella percibió que algo mágico pasó entre ellos; situación que ninguno de ellos buscó. Hudson quien era la gárgola mayor conocía a simple vista los sentimientos de su líder (Goliat) y lo que la humana (Elisa) sentía al estar cerca de él.

Elisa sabía que era una relación que traspasaría todo lo creado, y debido a su sentido del deber (situación que compartía con Goliat) deseaba reprimir ese sentimiento. Sin embargo, ella había admitido su equivocación al decir que no debía mentirse a sí misma, y besó por única vez al líder del clan.

Hudson, Broadway, Lexington y Brookline habían percatado que la mujer del cabello negro se había ganado la amistad y confianza de todos, en especial la de Goliat; ellos percibían el comportamiento de su líder hacia él.

¿Había otro factor? Si lo había; uno que Elisa respetaba: Ángela.

La única gárgola femenina del clan era ni más ni menos que la hija de Goliat y Demona. Elisa comprendía en cierta forma a la joven gárgola de labios rojos y cabello azabache, el no tener a su madre a su lado siendo quizás la familia ideal; como a su vez el saber que Demona andaba por el camino del mal le dolía en su alma.

Elisa observaba en uno de los rascacielos el Castillo de Wyvern, no deseaba acercarse; la situación vivida por la mañana le había impactado a tal grado que no sabía si soportaría más en admitir lo que la mayoría sabía y que por respeto no expresaban en voz alta.

La detective alcanza a divisar a lo lejos una figura alada de aspecto grisáceo; por la silueta; Elisa distinguía que quien venía a su encuentro era Ángela.

-¿Elisa, por qué estás sola en este lugar? – Habló con propiedad la gárgola del cabello azabache.

-Más bien, yo soy la sorprendida. – Respondió con una sonrisa la detective – Es raro verte sin la compañía de Broadway.

-Sé que no tardará en buscarme Elisa, sin embargo, deseaba platicar contigo a solas.

Elisa se había extrañado de la actitud de la joven gárgola. Habían tenido cierto tipo de convivencia de respeto, en una u otra forma la humana sentía un cariño especial hacia la hija de Goliat.

-Elisa – Mencionó Ángela rompiendo el silencio – Sé que no debo entrometerme en los asuntos de mi padre pero en verdad me preocupa.

-Goliat ¿está enfermo? – Preguntó con cierta angustia.

-No es eso, pero mi padre ya no tiene ese brillo en su mirada, empezó a perderla desde que tú te alejaste.

La joven detective siente su corazón destrozado, si había alguien a quien no deseaba ver sufrir después de su familia era precisamente Goliat.

-Hasta Bronx no ha tenido la misma vitalidad de siempre. – Continúo Ángela – Siempre noté que mi papá siente algo por ti y que tú también sientes lo mismo por él.

Elisa bajaba la mirada, una lágrima silenciosa rodaba por sus mejillas. Ángela había dado en el blanco y decide acercarse a la humana de forma cariñosa.

-Nunca pude agradecerte por el tiempo que protegiste a nuestra familia Elisa, como a su vez el escucharme, y quiero que sepas esto de mis propios labios: Me sentiré muy feliz si tú puedes hacer feliz a mi padre.

¿Había escuchado bien Elisa Maza lo que Ángela estaba diciendo? Un semblante de sorpresa era evidente en el rostro de la humana. La gárgola le hacía honor a su nombre ya que su mirada y su semblante brindaban a Elisa un consuelo.

-Ángela, yo no sé qué decir… - Dijo Elisa un poco nerviosa.

-Has sabido llegar al corazón de mi padre Elisa Maza, eres una persona muy valiente y especial para todos nosotros. Quiero de ambos su felicidad.

La gárgola sorprende a Elisa con un abrazo muy conmovedor, después de todo había un vínculo muy fuerte entre las dos. Ahora tenía una preocupación menos.

-¿Quieres que te lleve al castillo Elisa?

-No Ángela, no quiero que mal interpretes mi negativa pero – Habló con cortesía Elisa – hoy en la mañana enfrenté una situación delicada...

-¿Te refieres al asalto bancario? –Respondió Ángela en tono asertivo – Lo están pasando en las noticias, como a su vez de la persona herida… logró sobrevivir.

Elisa sonríe ante aquella noticia.

-Comprendo lo que sientes Elisa, te dejo, sin embargo: si estuviera en tu lugar no me quedaría mucho tiempo a la intemperie, ya que se avecina una tormenta. – La gárgola joven abandonaba el lugar.

La detective le dedica una sonrisa mientras ve a lo lejos la silueta de Ángela perderse en el cielo.

-Dios mío, ayúdame. – Expresó Elisa Maza rompiendo en llanto cuya mirada se perdía en el horizonte.

**Una confesión en la tormenta**

No podía explicarse por qué ahora empezaba tener estos signos de "debilidad". Es obvio que en una profesión como la de policía se necesita tener los nervios de acero y a su vez, en el caso de las mujeres que se dedican a esta carrera "sacrificar" su feminidad para sobresalir en un mundo dominado por los hombres.

Era obvio que la situación vivida en el banco movió en ellas situaciones que la detective mantenía reprimidas.

¿Cuántas veces había dejado a Goliat con la palabra en la boca? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que poner su sentido del deber al sentimiento del amor?

Elisa Maza contaba con su propio Ángel de otro mundo, un ser que arriesgaba todo por el bienestar de los suyos, un ser digno de ser amado. La detective se había enamorado de Goliat, sus gestos lo decían todo pero ella no estaba dispuesta a mostrar ese tipo de fragilidad.

No quedaba la menor duda y era una realidad que no podría seguir siendo reprimida: Ella amaba al líder del Clan.

Un rayo rompió la oscuridad, como a su vez la tormenta iniciaba mojando lo que estuviese a su alcance, Elisa aprovecho esa situación para enjugarse el rostro. La intensidad de la lluvia empezaba a aumentar, la detective intenta abandonar el edificio por medio del elevador pero observa que la descarga eléctrica interrumpió el sistema de energía. Elisa estaba a merced de la tormenta.

-Creo que no voy a salvarme de un resfriado. – Dijo irónicamente.

La joven no alcanza a percibir que una presencia había llegado y la estaba cuidando como su ángel guardián.

-Debo llevarte a un lugar seguro Elisa. – Se escuchó una voz barítona.

Ella conoce muy bien la voz y sin pedir consentimiento, esa presencia toma a la mujer entre sus brazos y emprende el salto del rascacielos dirigiéndose hacia el departamento de la detective.

Goliat había llegado en su rescate. Elisa no dijo nada y se sujetaba del cuello de la gárgola, contemplaba en silencio el rostro grisáceo cuyos ojos parecían obsidianas.

Con sumo cuidado, Goliat logra ingresar junto con Elisa por la ventana del departamento, cerrando de forma delicada por medio de su cola. La gárgola baja de forma delicada a la joven.

-Fue muy arriesgado estar ahí arriba en plena tormenta. – Expresó la gárgola con un reproche en un matiz de protección.

-Cuando te pierdes en tus pensamientos no te das cuenta del riesgo. – Dijo la joven a modo de disculpa.

La joven intentaba secarse el cabello por medio de una toalla, estaba hecho un desastre.

-Elisa ¿todo está bien? – Preguntó Goliat con cierta angustia, colocando sus garras en los hombros de ella.

La joven voltea lentamente, su mirada lucía triste.

_Si me miran tus ojos, vuelo con la esperanza__  
__Si me miran tus ojos, claros como mañana__  
__Si me miran tus ojos, no encontraré palabras__  
__Si me miras, si me abrazas._

-Goliat – Dijo Elisa procurando ser fuerte – no sé cómo decir esto pero, quizás me sea difícil, ya que no es fácil decir lo que el corazón siente.

Por alguna razón, el corazón de Goliat latía con cierta emoción, Elisa sentía lo mismo.

_Si me miras, para volver el camino andado__  
__Si me miras, me encontraré fresco, renovado__  
__Si me miras, podré gritar a los cuatro vientos__  
__Que lo espero, que lo intento_

-Durante éste tiempo, el conocerte a ti y a tu familia me llevaron a conocer otras formas de vida, quizás yo no pertenezca a tu especie, pero si hay algo que he aprendido es que ustedes tienen una capacidad de amar y ser leales a los que aman…

-Creo que sé lo que intentas decirme – Dijo Goliat con una sonrisa.

-No quiero sentirme una tonta pero…

-Hablas demasiado Elisa.

De forma súbita Goliat acerca su rostro hacia Elisa, sus labios hacen contacto con los de la joven, fundiéndose en un beso.

La mujer del cabello negro se había sorprendido de la iniciativa y la capacidad de besar que poseía Goliat, su alma se regocijaba en el contacto de sus labios.

-No sabes cuánto esperaba este momento Elisa, te he amado con todo mí ser durante éste tiempo.

Elisa contemplaba con cierta devoción aquel ser que le había profesado su amor en incontables ocasiones.

_Será que en tus ojos puedo ver__  
__Lo que antiguamente fue__  
__Lo que nunca de niño rescaté___

_Será que se vuelve a repetir__  
__Cada historia por vivir,__  
__O tus ojos me devuelven lo que pierdo, lo que fui__  
__Con tus ojos me devuelves lo que pierdo, lo que fui_

Un relámpago hace que las luces del departamento queden en total oscuridad, la mujer del cabello negro empezaba a enfriarse ya que su ropa estaba húmeda, sin embargo, Goliat cubre con sus alas para brindarle su calor.

-Goliat, - dijo con cierta dulzura la detective – me temo que esta tormenta durará toda la noche.

Las manos de Elisa tocaban el torso de la gárgola, ella no sentía miedo.

-Todo lo que necesito esta noche lo tengo junto a mí.

_Si me miran tus ojos, muere la desventura__  
__Si me miran tus ojos, cobra sentido un sueño__  
__Si me miran tus ojos, vuelvo a tomar altura__  
__Si me miras, si te tengo___

_Si me miran tus ojos, es un jardín el mundo__  
__Si me miran tus ojos, siento avanzar mi paso__  
__Si me miran tus ojos verdes, claros, profundos__  
__Si me miras, si te abrazo_

Sin pedir respuesta, Goliat volvía a besar a Elisa, y aunque sus sentidos indicaban que ambos perderían la cordura, esa primera noche no fue aquella donde la intimidad se reduce a un acto sexual, fue más bien el inicio de un nuevo capítulo donde sus protagonistas tenían un espacio para cuidar el uno del otro en medio de la tormenta.

Fue una noche donde aquellos seres tan distintos dejaron brillar un amor genuino que sobrepasa las fronteras conocidas.

_Será que en tus ojos puedo ver__  
__Lo que antiguamente fue__  
__Lo que nunca de niño rescaté___

_Será que se vuelve a repetir__  
__Cada historia por vivir,__  
__O tus ojos me devuelven lo que pierdo, lo que fui__  
__Con tus ojos me devuelves lo que pierdo, lo que fui_

**Este fic no se actualizará de forma constante, ya que abarcará de lo que queda del año 2015. **

**Como habrán notado utilizaré en este fic algunos elementos: canciones, poesía, entre otros; como a su vez procuraré llevar una mezcla de emociones. Las estrofas que aparecen en el centro y con letra cursiva corresponde a la canción **_**"con tus ojos" de Alejandro Filio.**_

**Esperamos sus comentarios.**


End file.
